


It’s Just a Nightime Hallucination

by suliel



Category: Baptismonfire
Genre: Could be platonic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sleep Paralysis, not super romantic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliel/pseuds/suliel
Summary: normally i try to write quality summaries but i’m tired and annoyed and it’s past my bedtime so bear with me:anonymous!fem!character happens to be sharing a bed with Jack (did they bang? is it a sleepover? is this an au where he has a sister he’s unusually close to? ITS UP TO YOU, CREEPS) and experiences sleep paralysis. I guess there’s some cute/ awkward comfort.





	It’s Just a Nightime Hallucination

**Author's Note:**

> hey bitches guess who has a new youtuber obsession heyyyyyyyy it’s this bitch suliel. baptismonfire is an adorable goat and we love & support him and write cringey fanfic that we pray he will never find

The night was quiet. Soundless. It seemed normal at first, but slowly, slowly, he began to notice that something was... off.

Normally he barely noticed her presence when they shared a bed, unless he was actually holding her or lying right up against her. But for some reason he woke up with a disconcerting feeling and immediately thought of her.

He realized that her hand was twitching, and she wasn’t lying in her normal sleeping position— she was lying face-up and stiff, her hands at her sides and her eyes wide open.

“———?” He mumbled her name sleepily, rolling over to better see what was going on. Her face was frozen in a look of sheer terror, her eyes wide and glued to an invisible threat somewhere towards the fot of the bed.

The only discernible motion from her was how hand closest to him spasmed quite frantically, as if desperately trying to move but unable to.

It didn’t take him long to put two and two together and he propped himself up a little more and shook her shoulder.

“Hey, you’re okay.” He started a little awkwardly. He wasn’t quite sure how to comfort her out of the spell, but he didn’t want to leave her alone either. “It’s sleep paralysis. Whatever you see isn’t really there.”

Her eyes remained hyper-focused, however, and she seemed no closer to fully waking up. Her hand continued to twitch and shake, and he thought maybe she was trying to reach towards him.

He grabbed her hand and tentatively held it, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

“I’m here. Relax, it’ll pass...”

..”The shaking spread from her hand to her arm and then her body shivered for a few seconds and she shot up with a disoriented cry.

“Jack, there’s—“

He sat up with her, though slower. Her forehead was shimmering with sweat, and her breath was shallow and stressed.

“It’s.... gone.” She mumbled, her sense of panic dulling. “The thing, it...”

He put his arm over her shoulders in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

“It was sleep paralysis. Your eyes woke up before everything else...” He explained clumsily, trying to explain it as best he could as quickly as he could. “It’s normal. Ish? ...Has it... never happened to you before?”

She looked over and shook her head in bewilderment, eyes still a little frightened and unsure.

“Well... don’t worry too much about it...” He started slowly. “You’re safe. I’m here.”

“Hard to feel safe when I have 15 murder dolls staring at me in the dark,” She teased weakly, her voice shaky— but she must have been feeling better if she was comfortable enough to joke.

“Hey! Don’t bully my children,” He teased back. “She didn’t mean it, everyone!”

She giggled weakly and he let go of her shoulders and dropped back down onto the bed.

“Lie back down and... try and go back to sleep.” He advised softly. “I’ll be here if it happens again.”

She nodded and lay back as well; but this time she turned over on her side and tucked up closer to him than before.

“You’re too good to me.” She mumbled as she closed her eyes and tried to relax back into sleep. “‘Night...”

He was quiet and still for a moment before smiling and relaxing as well.

“I try. Goodnight. Don’t let the murder dolls bite.”

There was a final giggle and with that, the rest of the night played out silently, as all safe nights should.


End file.
